


Strangers

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Kara has one fantasy that Lena is more than happy to act out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt.

Kara had a fantasy. She wanted to meet a beautiful stranger and without words, without even a kiss, know them. Biblically. 

She never really thought that scene would ever happen. She’d been with Lena for a few months now. Rao, did she love her. The first time they kissed, Kara floated dreamily in the air. It was how she outed herself as Supergirl to Lena. She’s not sure what she thought Lena had no idea. Looking back on it, it was silly. She was a genius, of course she knew.

They grew close. They talked about their favorite foods, what they were like when they were young, and...what they liked in bed. Kara started the conversation blushing furiously, but ended on a high note. They were going to make Kara’s fantasy a reality. 

Suggested Listening: Ooh La La by Goldfrapp

They chose a bar where they weren’t regulars. It was loud and crowded. Lena perched herself at the bar, flirting with the bartender knowing full well that Kara could hear every word.

“So, what drink really turns someone on the most?” she asked shamelessly, smirking slightly. “In your expert opinion?”

The barkeep shook her head and laughed. “Most people say tequila.”

“What do you say?”

She made eye contact with the bold CEO. “Nothing’s sexier than a woman who knows what she wants.” She nodded to Lena’s whiskey, neat. “You didn’t even have to think before you ordered that.” 

Lena bowed her head somewhat flustered. When she looked up, she caught eyes with the beautiful Super sitting across the room watching her. Lena bit her lip and cocked her head toward the back of the bar. 

“I’ll be right back,” Lena told her new friend. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” the woman behind the bar said with a wink.

Lena laughed under her breath and made her way to the back of the bar. She slipped through a sea of people dancing to the electronic beat. Finally she reached the single stall bathroom. She knocked once: no answer. She ducked inside to the empty stall and locked the door.

Kara heard Lena end her flirtation with the bartender. She watched as she crossed to the bathroom, dancing along the way. Kara had her gaze trained on the sexy dark haired woman. She followed like a cat tracking its prey. 

She knocked twice on the stall door. The door unlocked. Kara went in.

Lena was standing almost expectedly, leaning against the sink. Her skin tight skirt had been hiked up a bit. She looked Kara up and down; from her low top Doc Martens to her exposed shoulders in a posh sleeveless flannel. 

“Can I help you?” she asked dryly. 

“Yes,” Kara exhaled, taking a step closer to Lena. 

“Really?” Lena laughed. “How?” 

“I think you know.”

With that, Kara pressed her body gently against Lena’s, never breaking eye contact. She ran the tips of her fingers on her right hand along the inside of Lena’s thighs, dragging her skirt up with them. Lena’s breath hitched as Kara slipped her middle finger into Lena’s wet sex. Lena gripped Kara’s shoulders roughly with both hands.

“Oh fuck,” she gasped.

“You're so wet for me,” Kara said as she slipped her finger in and out of Lena. 

“Fuck,” Lena huffed. “More.”

Kara pressed a second finger into Lena’s begging vulva, meeting Lena’s hips with each thrust. She loved feeling Lena get wetter and wetter. Lena moaned.

“Harder.”

The Super nearly moved to super speed at Lena’s request, bringing both of them to the edge faster than they imagined, it felt so good.

Lena panted into Kara’s ear; she was so close.

“Oh, fuck,” she growled, closing her eyes tightly as she came on Kara’s fingers. “Oh, god,” she breathed as she tried to regain composure. “That felt so good.” Kara slowly pulled her fingers from Lena’s hot center and tasted Lena on them. 

“I’m Lena, by the way,” she announced as she readjusted her skirt.

“Kara Zor El. Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at hashtagyourshirt. Send me prompts for what you'd like to read.


End file.
